When a student uses System Test Equipment (STE), the trainer must typically reset all toggle switches to a normal initial operating position on the remotely controlled equipment prior to allowing the trainee to begin his testing. Existing equipment allows detection of the positions of the toggle switches. However, they cannot automatically be set to the desired initial positions. The prior art does not contain an apparatus for automatically presetting the positions of the switches.